yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ratatoskr Organization
or just known as "Ratatoskr" is an organization created for the purpose of resolving the greatest calamities such as "Devourers", a species that devour one world and another. Ratatoskr's command center is located upon either in the airship of or . Ratatoskr '''only known by the upper level of the government and high ranking military officials on Earth. In the Hyper Dimension, it is a well known dimensional organization. The headquarters for Ratatoskr is at an undisclosed location which houses all of the records for Ratatoskr as well as being the location for high-ranking military. The organization is co-founded by Elliot Baldwin Woodman as Juné's benefactor and as well as her father, Siege Ryūhane as the organization's benefactor. Ratatoskr is located somewhere in Savior Jewish. History Ratatoskr is an organization not over 15 years. It was established for the purpose of hunting down the Devourers. Despite its short establishment, Ratatoskr has displayed its military forces and technologies that should actually worth over 30 years to accomplished. As its first technology used, some of the technologies were retrieved by Juné from DEM's left overs. She knew that the technologies will do no good on Earth, as it will expand the wars on Earth. Instead of destroying all of DEM's technologies, she made used of them by adapting them into fighting against the Devourers. Best known is the wizards' equipment. Elliot's company, the '''Asgard Electronics, a company that has the technologies equal to DEM. Plus her father's company also offered some of the technologies they have. This had led the fast development of the technologies used by Ratatoskr. Ratatoskr has two reasons to be created. Juné's reason She created after she saved Mana as a baby from a wolf-like devourer which was going to eat her. Because of she rescued Mana from a devourer, she decided to create an anti-devourer organization to save all people especially who born with powers (like Kotori who has Spirit power) from the chase of Devourers. And wish to stop the devourers and perish their kind once and for all. So the next generation of humans who will possess the powers of goddesses and deus do not need to burden such duties anymore. Elliot's reason It has also been stated that Elliot agreed to co-create the organization was for Juné's sake. She had been chase by the DEM for a long time, the organization that she unintentionally destroyed along with 150 million people's lives as well. After that, She had lost hope in living. He wished to expand Juné's life as long as he could because he knew she was looking for a suitable place to die. Known Members of Ratatoskr DAL LN 8 Illustration 3.jpg|Elliot and Karen Kotori_Itsuka 30.jpg|Kyouhei and Kotori BootGuardian.jpg|General Boot Reine_Murasame-03.jpg|Reine Murasame Mana Takamiya-Close.png|Mana Takamiya *Elliot Baldwin Woodman (Co-Founder and Benefactor) *Karen Nora Mathers (Mr.Woodman's Secretary) *Juné Ryuhane (Former Grand Commander and Founder, deceased) *Kotori Itsuka (Commander) *General Boot (Vice Commander #1) *Kyouhei Kannazuki (Vice Commander #2) *Roma Ryūhane (Vice Commander #3) *Reine Murasame (Analysis Officer and Head Medic) *Mana Takamiya (Wizard #2) *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa *Yoshino *Natsumi *Juné La Miquera (New Grand Commander) *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft (new Wizard #1) *10 Quadrillion and thirty fighting members (including wizards) (10,000,000,000,000,030) Minor Base *Fraxinus (Airship) *Ragnarok Messiah (Airship) Allies *Ryūhane Cooperations *Asgard Electronics *Battle Brawlers *Vestal *Neathia *Gundalia *27 billion Bakugan from New Vestroia (27, 000, 000, 000) *Other Nations ruled by Goddesses and Deuses : ** Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, Eamcast, Swininten, Perfamia, Tri-Cengine, Leanbox Trivia *Despite for its short period of years to be establish, it has recruited 10 quardrillion fighting members which are not only the Earthlings who June saved them from the devourers when Savior Jewish still at their original home, Earth. It also included non-earthling, humanoid races can be seen but though not from Earth, from other dimension. **For further expanding Savior Jewish to be a better place to live, they migrated to another planet. Although the original numbers of the Earthlings (June saved from devourers) that once lived on Earth are not enough to compare the population of a whole planet that should have. Ratatoskr saved many survivors and provided them to live among them in Savior Jewish, whom home planets were destroyed by the Devourers and no where to live. That's explained the populations of Savior Jewish greatly increased to the numbers of inhabitants of a planet should have. *Fraxinus's Realizers are made by the Asgard Company. *Fraxinus can be translated into ash in English or spear in Latin (which the front fuselage resembles). *Ratatoskr is based on the messenger squirrel that travels across the Norse world tree Yggdrasil, it's emblem symbolizes a squirrel's tail. The motif of the head of the Ratatoskr Machinery is a squirrel with a nut. *The term "Ratatoskr" may be derived from the Old Norse Myth where ratatoskr is a "Drill-Tooth Squirrel" which is a messenger that climbs up and down the world tree of "Yggdrasil" that is connected to the 9 worlds. *Kotori is the second member to be in the main force of Ratatoskr in her young age after Juné. *Excluding Juné, Roma and Boot, the others are all originated from DATE A Live. **General Boot is originated from Jewelpet series. Names Category:Organizations Category:Locations Category:Plot Elements Category:Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim Category:Crystal Dimension Category:Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code Category:Ratatoskr